happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Change of Heart/Trivia
Trivia *This episode has the highest survival rate below 100% out of all episodes. *This is the first episode of the TV series where all of the silent characters (Mime, The Mole, and Cro-Marmot) survive. *If Lumpy survives in the end, then this would be the only episode in the regular episode to have all of the four primary characters and have them survive. *Disco Bear's image appears on the record in the cafe's jukebox, indicating he may have released that album. As he has a gold record on the wall of his bedroom in Ipso Fatso, this could provide further evidence that Disco Bear was a musician during the 70s, which would account for how he can afford his large house. Also, the music is similar to the title song of this episode. *Lumpy is somewhat out-of-character in this episode as he is not only smarter than usual but also crueler as seen by him bossing around Giggles and stealing a dead Handy's heart among other things. *If Lumpy is confirmed to have died in this episode then this would be the only episode ever where a character dies of natural causes. *While playing soccer, Cuddles' bunny slippers have cleats and an angry expression. *This is the first and only time in the series where Cro-Marmot serves a food other than ice cream. *In the butcher shop, Cro-Marmot has blood on his apron. **Though it could've been meat remains. *This is one of the few TV episodes where a starring character doesn't kill anyone. The others are Who's to Flame?, Home Is Where the Hurt Is (Debatable), and Tongue in Cheek. *This is one of the few TV episodes where Lumpy eats a random sandwich. The others are Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Letter Late than Never. *'Running Gag:' Lumpy eating sandwiches throughout this episode. *Lumpy may have died after the end of the episode, because he appears to be the only heart surgeon in the city, there are no donor hearts left, and Giggles is exhausted and probably wouldn't be able save his life. This is, of course, assuming that his heart attack was similar to Disco Bear's. *Since all of the deaths in the episode occurred before and (Debatably) after the episode, this episode is one of only a few that contains no deaths witnessed in it. Unless one counts the times Disco Bear flat-lined in the hospital. *This is one of the few TV episodes that focuses on a specific part of the body (heart). The others are A Sight for Sore Eyes (eyes), Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (ears), and Chew Said a Mouthful (jaw). *It is unknown why Nutty is in a butcher shop, since he is addicted to sugar, however, he may be filling in a role for the creators, or he could also possibly just like meat, and is trying something different to candy. *The YouTube reupload thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Handy's death. *This is one of only two TV episodes where only one main character dies, the other is Tongue in Cheek. However, since the whale died along with Handy, the latter is the only TV episode to have just one death in it. (Debatable) *This is the only TV episode Disco Bear stars in and doesn't kill anyone. *This is the first TV episode where Cro-Marmot's featuring pop-up is used. *This the episode where Lumpy says clear English the most. *This is the first time Petunia has sympathy for Disco Bear. *This is the first TV episode where Toothy and Nutty survive. Cultural References *The title of this episode means to completely change your personality and thoughts. *The moral means that you feel more affection for those you love when parted from them. Superlatives *Disco Bear's repeated flatlining is similar to Giggles' injury in Blood Donor as both characters flatline at the hospital but survive in the end. Continuity *Among the garbage attached to the whale's heart at the scene of the crash is a newspaper with an article about Lumpy on it. Lumpy would later be present in a newspaper article in A Sight for Sore Eyes, where Lumpy once again was a doctor. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with A Hole Lotta Love and Mime to Five on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was named "Seventh Heaven". Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, The Mole and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Lumpy (Debatably) dies in all three episodes, Cuddles and The Mole died twice, Petunia and Mime die once, and Cro-Marmot survives all three. *The storyboard originally had Toothy in the truck that crashed at the end of the episode. Lumpy checked Toothy's pulse, found none, then noticed the whale heart. Though he would've used Toothy's heart, Lumpy took the whale heart instead. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia